New Dragons
by Storm Sword
Summary: The Xiaolin Dragons find the Dragons of Darkness and Light.
1. A New Dragon

Storm Sword: I own Xiaolin Showdown! See my paper!

Paper burns up.

Damn pyromaniacs.

"GUYS! GUYS! WAKE UP!" Dojo was shouting at the top of his voice. He seemed very worried and excited.

"What is it Dojo?" asked Clay. "You're actin' jumpier than a mouse at a cat show. Just calmly tell us what happened."

"Well, I was asleep. I felt something like a Shen Gong Wu, but different. Master Fung said I was sensing a new Dragon. The problem is that it was just for a minute or two. I don't know how to find this Dragon, but they are somewhere in Africa. Grab some Shen Gong Wu and let's go. Maybe I'll sense some more power flares."

In the Shen Gong Wu Vault.

"Where's Kimiko?" asked Omi

"Sleeping." said Raimundo. (This does not relate to the other story where he died.) "That would be my guess. Probably thinks that 'Guys' doesn't include her. I'll get her. Dibs on the Golden Tiger Claws."

"What is this strange word? Is it a magic that prevents others from obtaining an object?" asked Omi.  
"Ooooookay. Yeah. Let's go with that." He grabbed the Claws and teleported to Kimiko's room. When he returned his face was bleeding

"Okay. I get it. You didn't have to punch me, Kimiko." She grabbed the Falcon's Eye.

"Hey! I wanted that." protested Omi.

"You snooze, you lose." Kimiko informed him.

"I was not snoozing. Are you implying that I was sleeping while you grabbed the Falcon's Eye? Need I remind you that you were the one sleeping!"

While he was ranting, Clay had grabbed the Serpent's Tail, which he wanted. Sighing, he grabbed the Jet Bootsu.

Flying on Dojo

"Good. I felt another power flare." said Dojo "I know that they're around here somewhere." He landed. "Within a mile of here." Everyone started looking. Kimiko looked past trees to try and find the Dragon. Rai went from place to place. Clay looked underground for signs that a camp had been set up, while Omi got a bird's eye view. They searched for hours. It finally got dark.

"We've been searching for hours. And has anyone noticed the absence of Jack Spicer?" inquired Rai. No one had figured that out, he gathered from the silence.

"Damnit!" Kimiko swore. "We've been idiots! They're the Dragon of _Darkness_. It's only logical that they would be evil!"

"Perhaps we should make camp." said Omi. "It is late and it is possible that the Dragon is good. I once heard of an occasion where it was Darkness was the only good Dragon."

"You know, I have a friend who lives near here." Kimiko told them. "Maybe he would let us stay at his place."

"Ah. Yes. I'm sure that you would enjoy a well lit place to sleep." said Omi. "Considering you retain a childish fear of the dark." Raimundo started to laugh uncontrollably. Kimiko's face turned red. Suddenly Raimundo's face turned pale. He turned to face the darkness, beyond what light was cast by a fire Dojo made.

"You can't fool me with that old trick, Rai."

"Uh, Kimiko, I don't think Rai's jokin'. I see something." Kimiko turned around at Clay's words. A shadowy figure was in the distance. It slowly advanced.. Everyone was scared. Suddenly, the figure stepped into the fire light. Everyone looked relieved to see that it was a boy of about sixteen. Raimundo and Kimiko suddenly realized that they had their arms wrapped around each other in their fear, and they quickly backed away.

"Excellent."

"What is it, Dojo." asked Clay.

"This kid. That's him! He is the Xiaolin Dragon of Darkness. Let's try to be friendly. If his power isn't entirely controlled, we could all be little piles of dust before you could blink."

"I assure you, dragon, that my powers are controlled. As for the absence of the one you call Jack Spicer, I am guessing that he was the fool that attempted to recruit me. He was with a ghost."

"Definitely Jack." said Kimiko. "So, do you want to come back to our temple? It's really cool and you can learn to master your powers."

"Sounds interesting, Kimiko." said the boy.

"H-How do you know my name?" asked Kimiko. "I don't think I- No, wait, I remember you. That boy who always trained, taught himself everything you would need to know to get a Bachelor's Degree, and suddenly disappeared. That's who you are. Not the nice boy I met when I was a little girl, before you let training dominate your life."

"Do you _want_ to be incinerated?" Dojo whispered. Kimiko did not give any sign that she was listening. Raimundo and Clay could tell that she was not actually mad. There was no fire behind her voice. It was how she usually acted around Raimundo. That might explain his angry scowl. (You figure out what I'm saying. I'm not quite sure why he could be angry, but I'm thinking. Ha. Thinking. That's a first.)

It was two days later. The boy had felt like an outcast, unwilling to give them his name. He would not even tell Kimiko, although he seemed to know her. They apparently friends years ago. Kimiko had been stopped when she was about to tell them one of his many names. Tonight he was outside, looking at the stars. Anger boiled inside him as he gazed skyward, grass and flowers simply ceasing to be in a dark flame.

A voice startled him. "Sousuke." His name was spoken. Not his true name, but the name that his foster parents had used. Kimiko was behind him. "What brings you out here?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just looking at the stars. And the memories they bring." He had never told anyone about his past.

"What kind of memories." asked Kimiko

"Memories of a tragic past. Memories I wish I could forget, and yet I want to hold on to them forever." He seemed to be talking to himself rather than Kimiko. "I remember the night well. The night that…." He stopped. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Please. Tell me. I won't tell the others. I promise."

"Yes. When I was young my parents were killed. Though they went on some illegitimate ventures, they were honorable. They were shot when I was three years old. Shot in the back by a coward!" He seemed to be angering. He was surrounded by a wall of dark flames. His powers apparently reflected his emotions. Just as suddenly as the wall rose, it disappeared. "I remember their final moments. Telling me to stay alive. I was young and they were worried that grief and anger would cause me to do something stupid. I was going to avenge my parents' murder, but the killer was sentenced to death. He was a police officer, but was sentenced for acting unnecessarily. However, he had hired many criminals and they helped him escape, and tie up every loose end. Everyone who knew what happened, except me, is dead. You know the rest. I was adopted and I trained, before leaving only a short time after you. I was here because the killer had paid people to make it sound like he was a hero. He then became a high ranking business person. I was in Africa to investigate poaching attributed to him."

"I see. It must have been hard to watch your parents die." said Kimiko sympathetically.

"It was." said Sousuke. "You can't possibly imagine the feeling of helplessness. It was horrible." There was a single tear in his eye. Sousuke barely showed any emotion, so if there was a single tear in his eye it meant that he was incredibly sad.

Kimiko put one arm around his shoulder. Sousuke looked at her. He enjoyed her company a lot. From the look on her face it seemed that she liked him too. Their faces were inches apart. They slowly wrapped their arms around each other and then completely ignored the rule of dramatic suspense being built up only to be knocked down by interruption, kissed each other for about ten seconds.

Then, the interruption, fashionably late, came. It was simply a blur of movement, and then a shadowy figure running off. Whoever it was had seen them, and odds are would tell everyone. They quickly returned to their rooms.

Well that was chapter one. Pretty long compared to my usual chapters. I will try to make future chapters longer. Reviewers can vote on who the shadowy figure was. Don't know what I was talking about with all that stuff at the end. The next Dragon will be introduced next chapter.


	2. Raimudo's Second Betrayal

Okay. Here is the next chapter. The letting reviewers vote thing doesn't work without reviewers, so I decided whom it would be on my own.

Everyone was preparing for training. Every one except Raimundo, who was sitting in his room. He hadn't been able to sleep last night. He seemed to have lost control of his Element. Master Fung had made a huge deal of Kimiko when everything she got near burst into flames. It was normal that once you could create your element you lost control at some point, before developing a powerful attack. Kimiko had something called Fist of the Mortal Flame.

The previous night Raimundo had gone out in an attempt to focus his energy. While walking past the Meditation Hall, he had seen Kimiko and that new kid kissing. It got him really ticked off. Kimiko wasn't Rai's girlfriend, but if the new kid hadn't come, she would have been. Oh well. At least he could have fun threatening Kimiko that he would tell the others. His was a street-smart kid, and that taught him the importance of blackmail.

That made him laugh for a minute, but his anger resurfaced as Kimiko walked by the door, looking very well rested. He punched the wall angrily, but instead of pain shooting up his arm, a two-foot circle crumbled into dust. He suddenly remembered that he couldn't fully control his powers because miniature tornadoes popped up and sucked up the dust.

__

Well, at least when I get back control, I won't have to worry about sweeping the floor. It'll be like having a mini vacuum cleaner. he thought

Suddenly he remembered training, and ran outside, where Master Fung was telling them the exercise they would be doing today.

"I'm glad you could join us Raimundo. Today's exercise is-"

"Xiaolin Sur- WAAAAAAAAAH! Oof. That was very painful. And this dirt tastes most unpleasant. Master Fung, why was I suddenly hurled through the air?" Omi asked.

"Uh, I sorta saw Raimundo's arm twitch." Clay told them.

"What? I was expecting him to dodge. He just rants on and on about Tiger Instincts and I was expecting him to dodge or something."

"I do not think that anyone saw anything. Are you sure you are in complete control of your powers? It may have been a gust of wind that threw Omi into the air." said Master Fung.

"Well, I'm guessing Omi must have terrible Tiger Instincts if he didn't see that." said Sousuke. (They found out his name at breakfast or something.) "It was a slightly angled tiger claw move."

"I see. Well, I suppose we should begin training. Omi, Raimundo, choose your Shen Gong Wu. Then come to the sparring circle."

Omi selected the Tangle Web Comb, while Raimundo chose nothing.

"I assume that you are trying to frustrate me," said Omi. "This venture shall be unsuccessful as I never lose my focus." They began the match.

Omi jumped up into the air and so did Raimundo. Omi used his Tsunami Strike, and Raimundo dodged, coming within an inch of being hit.

"Ice Shards!" shouted Omi. A miniature hailstorm stated around Raimundo. Ice Shards were Omi's special attack.

Rai made every attempt to dodge. The shards would cause little more than scratches, but a match was ended at first blood. He felt really angry at the thought of having to listen to Omi brag about Tiger Instincts, and in an instant, had summoned a tornado. The shards were sent flying back at Omi.

"You will not defeat me that easily!" shouted Omi, dodging. He jumped into the air, where Rai was hovering. Rai grabbed the Tangle Web Comb and used it to tie up Omi.

"Winner advances. Raimundo versus Kimiko." said Master Fung.

Kimiko chose the fist of Tebigong, while Raimundo selected the Jet Bootsu. They began shortly after selecting.

Rai jumped into the air and hovered with the Jet Bootsu. He watched Kimiko jump up as well. Her graceful movements and her beauty mesmerized him. He shook his head to clear these thoughts, and realized that she was only two feet away. Rai dropped downward. Unfortunately, Kimiko had been aiming at the Jet Bootsu with the FoT, so the Fist made contact with Raimundo's head. There was a loud crack, followed by a sickening crunch, and Rai plummeted to the ground.

"RAIMUNDO!" she cried. He might have been killed and it would be all her fault. She joined the others, who were crowded around Raimundo.

"Kimiko, get some bandages." said Master Fung urgently. "Omi, clean off the wounds. Clay, please inform Raimundo's parents of his injuries."

Kimiko went to the room above the Vault. She asked a monk where the bandages were, and retrieved them. When she returned, Raimundo was gone.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Raimundo was injured. His nose and mouth were bleeding, and he most likely has a fractured skull. I healed the bleeding, and Raimundo woke up," said Master Fung. "He took the Golden Tiger Claws and left. He has most likely gone back to Wuya, as what little trust he had for us was most likely shattered."

"Kimiko, he is still there, about a mile away," said Sousuke. "I recommend you talk to him before he leaves."

Kimiko did just that. She followed him and when she reached him, she realized Rai had been waiting for her.

"Rai, I'm sorry." she began. Rai looked normal, except for some slight traces of blood, although he probably needed to be hospitalized.

"Sorry for what?! For ruining my life?! I thought I could trust you, if not the others." Kimiko opened her mouth, but Rai continued. "And don't interrupt. I'm not talking about today. That was probably an accident, although you could have redirected the blow if you hadn't been so shocked. I'm talking about last night!" Raimundo had obviously seen her and Sousuke. "I liked you Kimiko. I-" he stopped. He didn't want to talk to Kimiko. "Golden Tiger Claws!" The injuries got the better of Rai, and he collapsed into the portal. Not thinking, Kimiko jumped in after him. She hit cold hard ground and collapsed.

Okay, I got a review. I am not going to make this the end of the chapter. This story takes place after In the Flesh. In this story, Rai rejoined the Dragons because he cared about Kimiko, but now that he left guess where he went. Okay, Here's where Jack was. Wuya has her body back, and so she is somewhere else. So forget what I said about Jack being with a ghost.

Jack was working on his fifth Chameleon-Bot. The Dragons had destroyed Versions 1.0 and 2.0. He accidentally misconnected a power cord when he was charging Version 3.0, resulting in it short circuiting. And the girl training in his Virtual Room had made Version 4.0 into a fireworks display that had torched half his lab. The girl was Dragon of Light. Her name was Sakura. She had been recruited a week ago. This is what happened.

Jack's Shen Gong Wu tracker had been going crazy. He had gone to Japan to find the Shen Gong Wu. The tracker had not given a picture or name, so he didn't know what to look for. The tracker kept pointing to a girl. He assumed she had on the Shen Gong Wu on a necklace or something. Then Wuya and Raimundo had shown up. He found out that the girl was Xiaolin Dragon of Light. She chose to go with Jack, and had been a valuable asset to him. She was very powerful and useful.

She was way better than Wuya. Wuya did nothing but give orders. Sakura could fight in hand to hand combat and use her powers. She also appreciated his genius. She liked his taunting and evil laughter. Wuya had enjoyed the evil, but not the genius. Sakura was also very friendly. She could make friends with anyone, and that made her an ideal spy.

Jack's Shen Gong Wu tracker went off. "Hmm, the Orb of Elements huh. Hey Sakura, a new Shen Gong Wu just activated."

"Orb of Elements? that's split into two orbs. The Upper Elements Orb has Wind, Light, and Fire. The Lower Elements Orb has Earth, Light, and Water." said Sakura.

"Why is Fire part of the Upper Elements?"

"I don't know." admitted Sakura. "You would have to ask Dashi or Wuya. And Dashi's dead. So ask Wuya."

"Whatever. Then Shen Gong Wu is in Chicago. Let's get the hover car and go."

Okay. That is where Jack was. I couldn't think of what else to say, so I ended the section. So the next portion of the story is about Raimundo, Kimiko, and Wuya.

Raimundo woke up to find that his wounds had been healed. Wuya was meditating, hovering about a foot off the ground. He was laying on a mat. Kimiko was laying near him, still unconscious. Raimundo tried to stand up, but felt very weak and sank back to the ground.

"Excellent. You are awake." said Wuya. "I am glad you have come to your senses and returned. However, I would like to know why you brought your friend."

"I don't know how she got here. I just waited for a while a mile from the Temple until I could think clearly. Then she followed me, and probably went through the portal after me."

"We can worry about that later." said Wuya. "A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself. The Orb of Elements. It is somewhere in the area that is now Chicago."

"Let's go." said Rai. "We can just leave Kimiko here." Wuya waved her hand and several rings surrounded Kimiko, preventing any movement. Raimundo then used the claws to head to Chicago.


	3. Dragons' Fury

Congratulations reviewers. You nagged me to the point of extreme annoyance. So now this story will have some RaiKim in it. I will eventually write a story that is devoted to it. On to the story. It starts out with the Dragons because I didn't say anything about them finding out about the Shen Gong Wu.

Clay, Omi, and Sousuke watched Kimiko walk up to Raimundo. They couldn't hear, but it looked like they were talking. Then Rai Clawed to somewhere, and Kimiko followed. Master Fung told them to continue their training, and they did so.

They were all unfocused due to the recent events, so when Omi, practiced with the Eye of Dashi, he hit almost everything except the dummy he was supposed to be aiming at.

Clay took the time to meditate. He had intended just to try and become focused, but instead wondered where Raimundo had gone. He knew that Kimiko liked Rai as more than a friend, and Rai liked her as well. The point was that they never told each other. Now something had happened. It wasn't about Kimiko hurting Rai with the FoT. Rai had used that as an excuse to leave, but something else had motivated him.

Sousuke was simply drifting around with the Jet Bootsu. His mind was torturing him with the knowledge that all this was his fault. Raimundo had obviously liked Kimiko, and must have been the one who saw them. The worst part was that Kimiko didn't like Sousuke that way. It had been his powers. They had their own mind.

"Hey, Storm Sword!" shouted Sousuke. "Is this going to end up as a bad Yu-Gi-Oh parody?"

"Nope," I said. "It's just relevant that you don't have control over your powers. And if all the special attacks are from YuYu Hakusho, guess what your attack is."

He had lost control, despite what he had told them when they first met. He needed to keep his emotions balanced. His powers would get out of control if he didn't. His power was different than that of the other Dragons. When it awakened he was a different person. The entity got his emotions balanced and retreated into his body. He longed for something to happen. For a Shen Gong Wu to activate, for Wuya to attack. Anything.

Night was just starting to fall when Dojo appeared. "A new Shen Gong Wu just appeared!" They rushed inside and looked at the scroll. "The Orb of Element allows the user to use any element they choose." The lack of Raimundo's enthusiastic comment was an ever-present reminder of his absence, as was the lack of arguing while on Dojo a reminder of Kimiko and Rai's absence.

They soon arrived in Chicago, where they speculated on where it could be. Clay guessed an amusement park, where it could be hidden among the lights. Dojo went with him. Omi went searching everywhere.

Sousuke was fighting the rage that welled up inside him. This was where his parents' murderer was. His name was James Reed. Sousuke set off toward the building where Reed was a CEO. Besides, the Orb might be being used as a paperweight. He said that to give himself a reason for going. Funny thing is, he was right.

Here's where Raimundo, Wuya and Kimiko are.

They had just headed through the portal. They emerged next to a tree in a park. Wuya was using an incantation to enchant the tree. Several branches emerged. They wove together to form a sort of room, and that is where Wuya left Kimiko. Wuya might need to use a lot of energy, which would release the magic rings, and she didn't want Kimiko to escape. A hostage could always prove useful.

Raimundo watched as Wuya formed the cage. He ha suggested that Kimiko be left behind, but Wuya had disagreed. Even though he was still angry, he felt guilty about Kimiko being a hostage. After all, he had never told Kimiko how he felt. _I was an idiot to do this. Kimiko never said she liked me as anything more than a friend. When I get the chance I'll apologize. If I get the chance. For all I know, Wuya could kill her._

His thoughts were interrupted by Wuya telling him to find the Shen Gong Wu. Apparently the incredible amount of life energy was making it hard to sense the Shen Gong Wu energy. They both set out to look for the Shen Gong Wu. Wuya wandered about the city, hoping to sense the Orb if she got close to it.

Raimundo would have been tired, but he had gotten enough rest while he was unconscious. However, even being well rested might not be enough. This could be an energy draining all night job. He stopped by an amusement park to get a soda, hoping to find a little money. Luck was with him and he found five dollars. After using his elemental power to win some money on rigged games, he bought an overpriced soda to keep himself awake.

Several things caught is attention. The first thing was Clay looking at an unusual light bulb on the Ferris wheel. The second thing was the light bulb, which was changing from brown to black to blue. The third thing was Jack Spicer.

Jack flew up to the bulb, and Clay climbed up to it.

"Lotus Twister!" shouted Raimundo. His hand extended and he grabbed it at the same time Clay and Jack did. "Jack and Clay! I challenge you to a… something. What do I challenge you to if there are three people?"

Okay. A three person Showdown. That will happen later. Lets go check on Omi.

Omi was walking through a park. He was looking for a spot to rest, as it was very late. Suddenly, he saw an odd knot of branches. They were woven together so smoothly that you would not be able to slip a blade of grass through. So when he put his hand against it, he was surprised that it went right through.

"Omi, is that you?" asked a voice.

"Kimiko? Why are you in here?"

"Wuya locked me in. It's indestructible from the inside, and if you attacked, it would go through and hit me."

Omi withdrew his hand. "But I can take my hand out."

"Great! That means you can pull me through."

Omi pulled her through. In the distance they saw silhouettes of Jack, Clay, and Rai. They rushed over to see that they had simultaneously grabbed the Orb of Lower Elements. It had the powers of Water, Earth, Darkness. (Last chapter, I made a typing mistake and said Light.) Wuya appeared shortly.

"Hey Wuya!" shouted Rai. "What do we do if three people grab a Shen Gong Wu at once?"

"Ask the monk." said Wuya.

"I shall consult Master Fung." Omi ran off.

Jack, Clay , and Rai found that they couldn't let go of the Orb.

"We might be here a while." said Rai. He took out some coins and a deck of cards. "Anybody want to play blackjack?"

Okay. Here is Sousuke and Sakura.

Sousuke was walking to the building, when e passed a girl who radiated strange energy. "You are Xiaolin Dragon of Light." It was not a question.

"And you are Dragon of Darkness. My name is Sakura."

"My name is…" he felt strange. He was about to say Sousuke, but found himself giving his true name: "y v g j " (I just picked random symbols. Pronounce it however you want. I don't think the symbols will show up when I publish it.)

"So you want revenge on James Reed." It was odd, but she felt a sort of psychic connection. "I can help you. He didn't directly kill my family, but forced us into bankruptcy. We were business rivals. He is an evil man. Not like Jack Spicer."

"Yes. It's hard to explain, but it's as if I can see into your mind, and you know that he cares about some people more than himself."

He saw the building. "Cameras everywhere. Overly tight security for an office building. And look, classic action movie. The ventilation shaft is completely unguarded."

"Do you think Storm Sword forgot that it's the middle of the night?"

"I didn't forget, I just don't care."

They climbed up the shaft, watching the office. Reed was there. They watched as someone stepped into the office. Reed smiled and you could see the weird glint.

"Do you ever wonder how people do that? It's pretty weird how there's that spark." said Sakura.

"Wint-O-Green Lifesavers. They spark if you bite them hard. Look, there's a pack on his desk." said Sousuke.

The conversation between the person and Reed continued. They showed a book to Reed, and he opened it to the middle.

"Hey Sakura, Why do people just randomly open a book to the middle instead of the first page?"

"No clue. I think it's because this is a cartoon." This talk was just a distraction. They didn't want to think much about their revenge. Finally the person left. They dropped down, and stopped thinking. Rage was driving them both. Sousuke drew his black katana and handed Sakura his white one. They stepped closer and…

OH NO! Cliffhanger.

Omi finally returned. He told them that you just had a three way Showdown.

"WE WAITED THREE DAMN HOURS FOR THAT?!" shouted Raimundo. "Fine! Clay, Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Golden Tiger Claws against Your Jet Bootsu against your Mantis Flip Coin. First one to scale the rock climbing wall wins."

Suddenly a blue sign with white block lettering appeared. It read: You can't use the Claws in a race.

"Why not." protested Raimundo.

How much of a fucking idiot can you be! Because it's not fair, Damnit!

"Okay. I thought that Shen Gong Wu were made before cursing was invented."

I'm enchanted to keep up with modern slang.

"Fine! I'll use the Lotus Twister. Now you get a one way ticket to the coal burning plant!"

Don't hurt me! I'm just a sign! It disappeared.

"Damnit! Okay, we can start the freakin' race. GONG YI TAMPAI!"

Okay end of chapter. Sorry that it's short.


	4. Strange Happenings

Okay, BIG apology for not updating. A lot of bad stuff happened to me over the past week. So, I know you are all mad about the cliffhanger. So I'm gonna start with the three way Showdown.

Clay was running up the walls as fast as he could, trying to avoid the elemental blasts from Raimundo. Of course, although Clay had great upper body strength and stamina, he just wasn't a very fast runner. He could have hovered up, but that would be very slow. And he couldn't let Jack or Raimundo get to the Orb first.

Jack was enjoying himself. He enjoyed the sense of freedom. If he lost there would be no purple ghost yelling at him. Wuya's new look was scaring him a little. Every plant or bug she got near died. Oh well. The Mantis Flip Coin was incredible. He had never used it before. He kept going up as fast as he could, occasionally grabbing a handhold, then flipping into the air again.

Raimundo was falling behind the others. His element should have made him extra fast, but it was still out of control. He grabbed a handhold, extended an arm, and grabbed another. He tried to focus his energy, but it was difficult to do in the middle of a Showdown. Finally, he focused on controlling his element. It was as if a switch had been flipped. A small tornado formed around him. It grew larger and spun faster, then started to shrink, and flew into him. A tornado formed around each arm.

"TORNADO FIST!" Tornadoes flew at Jack and Clay, decimating most of the wall. Jack was pulled away from the wall, and hurled into the air. The same thing happened to Clay. Then what was left of the wall started to crumble.

"Lotus Twister!" Instead of Rai's limbs extending, he had the strangest feeling. His body was being painlessly torn apart and began to spin. He could see without eyes. He had become a living tornado. He caught the falling Orb, and everything returned to normal. He landed on top of the normal rock-climbing wall, and was about to climb down, when there was a loud noise, and the top of a nearby building exploded.

Now what could that be? I'll tell you.

Rage was driving them. The air around them crackled with energy. Sousuke formed a tiny blob of dark energy. It took the form of a dragon. It slowly grew until it was nearly forty feet. With one swipe of its tail it destroyed the walls.

"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" The dragon flew into the air.

"I recognize you," said Reed. "I shot your parents. And that girl, I drove her parents into bankruptcy. But those are secrets I'll take to my grave."

Sousuke smiled a sick twisted smile "If there's anything left to bury."

Sakura shot a blast of light into the dragon. It became a white dragon with a black skeleton. It flew down onto Reed, jaws open. The dragon flew down through every floor, energy exploding out the widows. There was nothing left of Reed but holes in the floor and a scorch mark on the ground.

Sousuke and Sakura had been driven by their anger, and suddenly came to their senses. Tears formed in their eyes and they sank to the floor. Stunned at one they had done, they could only stare at the destruction. Finally exhaustion kicked in and they fell asleep.

Raimundo slid down the wall. He had been staring at the explosion. It was scary. There was a void of nothingness. The darkness was infinite. _I don't know what's scarier. _he thought._ What happened or my brain trying to explain it._

The others were freaked out too. They were just staring transfixed. Even Wuya was freaked. Jack broke the silence.

"Okay, I'm leaving."

Back at his lab

Jack was tightening a few bolts on his Chameleon Bot. He finished, and added a human exterior. The final result was a girl with red hair, brown eyes, a blue shirt, and jeans. Her name was Rya (Ry-ah, not Ree-a. I don't own the idea for Rya. She is from the web cartoon Bonus Stage).

"Get up Rya."

"I don't take orders from you. Ask politely."

"_Please _get up." That personality chip wasn't a great idea. "Let's test some Shen Gong Wu."

He went to the Shen Gong Wu vault, only to find Wuya stealing them. She ran as soon as he saw her. The only thing he had left was the Changing Chopsticks, which he had been using to work on Rya.

"What, no elaborate evil genius plan?" said Rya. Jack "accidentally" unplugged her personality chip.

Okay, back to the Dragons.

Wuya left a moment after Jack. Rai made no attempt to follow her. He simply looked at the ground

"I'm sorry," he said. "This is my fault."

"Yes it is." said Omi.

Kimiko walked over to Rai. She smiled. "Actually it's my fault. If I hadn't… hey, does anyone know where Sousuke is?"

"He went to see if he could find it in any office building."

Kimiko looked worried "That explains the explosion. We need to get to that building now."

They rushed over to the building, finding it totaled. Dojo flew them to the top floor, where they saw Sousuke sleeping next to Sakura. In Sousuke hand was the Orb of Upper Elements.

Sousuke woke up, saw the Orb, which he had grabbed in his sleep, saw Sakura next to him, and saw the Dragons.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Great. So did Storm Sword decide to make it Take The Blame Day? Or are you going to tell us why you're sorry about the destruction. And I think the others want to know why you're sorry about causing me to leave."

Sousuke explained everything while they were on Dojo. That included what happened in Chicago, what happened with Kimiko, and who the girl was.

Back at the Temple:

Raimundo was lying in the grass, watching the sun come up. They had been out all night, and he wanted to sleep. Kimiko came out, and sat down near him.

"Master Fung said you would be out here." she said, lying down next to him.

"Kimiko, I'm sorry. Even if it wasn't entirely my fault, if Wuya had killed you, that would have been my fault."

"I chose to follow you. It's not your fault."

Raimundo smiled and wrapped an arm around Kimiko's waist. She smiled as well and they kissed each other. They fell asleep with their arms around each other.

They were awakened by a sarcastic voice. "Enjoying yourselves?" said Jack Spicer. Rai and Kimiko got up, more embarrassed than angry. Raimundo spoke first.

"What are you doing here?" he said angrily.

"I thought that I should warn you. Wuya's coming to steal your Shen Gong Wu. You might want to do something about it."

"Why are you telling us?" asked Kimiko.

"You have the Shen Gong Wu necessary to form Mala Mala Jong. I wouldn't like to have to face him with nothing but the Changing Chopsticks."

"Three words." said Raimundo "Golden Tiger Claws." He flew into a portal, returning with all the Shen Gong Wu. He put the Heart of Jong in his tunic pocket. "No Heart, no Mala Mala Jong. End of story. Even if Wuya puts in the Heart, we can just take it out."

"What is this I hear about Mala Mala Jong?" asked Master Fung. "And why are all the Shen Gong Wu out."

"Wuya just stole all of my Shen Gong Wu. Yours will obviously be next. You have all the Shen Gong Wu needed to create Jong, and she expects the Claws to be in your vault. Oh yeah, I forgot to ask, did you see Sakura anywhere. I searched the wreckage of that building, but I couldn't find her anywhere."

"She is inside, resting." said Master Fung. "A good deal of her energy was used in that blast. It would be best if you didn't disturb her."

Suddenly, there was a huge blast of energy. Master Fung shielded them from it, but more blasts came, and they ran to the Temple for shelter.

"We left the Shen Gong Wu out there. We have to retrieve them," said Rai.

"It is too dangerous." Master Fung told him.

Raimundo wasn't listening. "Lotus Twister." He grabbed them, but when he retracted his arms, they were burned.

"The Temple will collapse soon," said Master Fung.

Suddenly, Jack jumped into the air. "Lightning!" Bolts of lightning struck Wuya, and she flew away.

"You are a Dragon? That is the energy that has always surrounded you? Why did I not see it before?"

Everyone stared at Jack. "What?"

Okay, that was chapter four. Yeah I know, not worth the wait. Oh well. Sorry.


	5. A Change of Heart

Okay. As an apology for taking so long to update chapter 4, I am going to try and write this chapter quickly. Today's episode of XS gave me some inspiration.

Okay, screw that. I wrote that author's note over a week ago. My internet broke for like a week, and I wasn't allowed to turn my computer on, plus I have camp that takes up most of the day.

They all stared at Jack. Finding out that he was a Xiaolin Dragon was a shock. They hoped that he would join them instead of Wuya. They were all aware of the dangers of Wuya having a Dragon as an apprentice.

"So, are you gonna stay?" asked Kimiko. Might as well be direct.

"I don't know. I could learn some stuff about my powers, but I'm not much of a fighter."

"So?" said Rai "You could learn."

"Okay, I guess I'll stay. It won't be that bad." he snapped his fingers and his Jackbots showed up. All 3,248 of them.

They started with hand to hand combat. Jack was wearing a black Xiaolin Dragon tunic. Jack and Clay were fighting. Clay punched at Jack. He blocked, but the force of the punch sent him flying.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"There are no lessons in victory, but a thousand in defeat." Raimundo said. "Lesson 1: Blocking an attack is not always effective if the blow was delivered with sufficient force. Lesson 2: Don't say 'ow that hurt' when you get hurt in battle."

"Whatever. Can we get on to Shen Gong Wu combat?" Kimiko chose the Eye of Dashi, while Jack chose the Third Arm Sash. They started the match.

Jack used the Third Arm Sash to grab the Eye of Dashi. However, he missed, and instead scratched Kimiko's hand. She released the Eye, and it flew into the air. Jack used the Sash to grab it. He looked around, but Kimiko wasn't there. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and realized Kimiko had kicked him.

"Lesson 3: You may not have the upper hand when it seems like you do. Lesson 4: Watch your back."

"Where are you getting this stuff?"

"I got a desk calendar while we were in Chicago."

The next activity was meditation, then lunch. Jack tried to meditate, but when meditation was over, he found that he could not get out of his meditative position. Clay tossed him the Lotus Twister. Jack quickly untangled himself and they ate lunch.

"This food doesn't taste." said Jack.

"You mean it doesn't taste good?" asked Kimiko.

"No. This food has no taste."

"Guys, a new Shen Gong Wu just activated! Wow, I need to alter my Shen Gong Wu activation dialogue."

Everyone went to their rooms to change into their normal clothes.

Sousuke and Sakura had woken up and were also coming. Master Fung had used several spells to heal them. They were both in a sort of depression. They walked out to find Dojo complaining about having to carry five people.

"Seven." Rai corrected as Sousuke and Sakura.

Rya walked up. "Oh sure, I'll just walk."

"Rya, you can fly." said Jack.

"Whatever."

Riding on Dojo:

"What am I wearing?" asked Kimiko.

"What?" I said.

"Well, Storm Sword, you know I change my outfit every episode."

"Whatever. I don't feel like deciding. Readers can use their imagination."

"What if I don't like that answer?"

"I don't care."

"So where, and what is the Shen Gong Wu?" asked Jack, breaking the tension. I retreated.

"It's called the Rabbit's Ears." Rai said "It-"

"Gives you amazing hearing?" interrupted Omi.

"No." said Kimiko. "It makes you fast. Haven't you played Majora's Mask?"

"Whose mask?"

"It's a video game. Now where is this Shen Gong Wu?"

"We should reach it any minute. It's in King of Prussia."

"Great." said Rai and Kimiko simultaneously. Kimiko sounded excited, but Rai said it sarcastically.

"I don't get it." said Clay.

"King of Prussia is home to many things." said Rai. "Including the author of these stories, and the second largest mall in America."

"You forgot to say great."

"What?"

"I'm The Great Author. This insolence will cost you dearly! I will give Wuya a new apprentice!" I shouted.

"Crap. You just had to insult him, didn't you Kimiko." said Rai. Kimiko punched him in the stomach.

"Come on, let's go find the Rabbit's Ears." said Dojo as he landed.

Kimiko walked up to the mall entrance. Rai's comment was "I know I'm making a big mistake following you into a mall, but I'll come because it says there's a Nintendo convention. They probably have masks modeled after the one's in The Legend of Zelda series, and one of them might be the Rabbit's Ears."

They walked inside. Rai took out the Golden Tiger Claws. He looked around to get a good picture of the place in his mind. Clay took out the Serpent's Tail, while Omi took the Falcon's Eye.

"Don't you need a Shen Gong Wu, Kimiko? My Ancient Guide to Females says-"

"FIRE!" The charred heap of ashes that used to be the book fell to the ground. "You were saying?"

"Nothing." said Omi.

"She won't get lost." said Rai. "She's a girl. A mall is her natural habitat."

Kimiko punched him in the stomach again.

"Are you gonna keep doing that? Ow." said Rai.

"Probably, if you keep annoying me."

"If you say so. Well anyway, despite the fact that that blow should have crushed my stomach, I'm hungry. This is a mall. Therefore there's a food court." He was about to leave, when suddenly Katnappe dropped down from the ceiling.

"You don't need to bother finding the Rabbit's Ears, because I have them, and I'm taking them to Wuya."

"Fine." said Rai. "But maybe we should make this interesting. All or nothing. If you can get the Claws from us, you can have all the Shen Gong Wu we have with us. But if we get the Rabbit's Ears, we just leave you with no Shen Gong Wu."

"I accept."

"Good." Rai moved fast. Katnappe could have used the Ears, but she was surprised. Raimundo landed a few well placed kicks, causing her to stumble backwards.

Kimiko took up the fight. She took out the Fist of Tebigong.

"Fist of Tebigong!" She punched the ground. Katnappe was sent flying, but so was Rai. Omi grabbed the Claws, and Katnappe grabbed the Ears.

"Rabbit's Ears!" Katnappe ran at Omi.

Omi opened a portal and dropped the Claws in. Dojo slithered after them.

"You're goal was to win, while mine was simply not to lose." He kicked Katnappe, and Jack finished her off with a well aimed punch. He grabbed the Ears.

"Victory!" he shouted. The others congratulated him.

They walked out. Dojo had just extended to his forty foot dragon form, when they heard a voice.

"Failure is unacceptable! Jack Spicer was much more useful than you! At least he could win once in a while! They just kick you a little and you lose! You should have taken the Shen Gong Wu and left!"

Katnappe walked out, followed by Wuya. Wuya continued to shout at Katnappe.

"I never had it that bad." said Jack. "Getting a body made her meaner, if that's possible. Plus she's venting the steam that's been building up since you defeated Mala Mala Jong."

"I will seek a new apprentice. You are weak and useless!"

Katnappe walked away. Jack went after her. She stopped. "What do you want?"

"I want to say that I'm sorry. I know what it's like to be insulted by Wuya, but not like that." Jack put an arm around her shoulder. "So if it's okay with the others, maybe you could stay with us at the Temple."

Katnappe smiled and kissed Jack. Jack smiled as well, and they walked over to the other Dragons. They gave an almost immediate yes. They felt sorry for her and they needed as much help as possible to fight Wuya.

"Young boy." said Wuya. "You are Dragon of Darkness. Why do you waste your powers here? You should join me."

Everyone stood there, staring. Wuya wouldn't have asked if there wasn't a good chance of the answer being yes. So it was only half a surprise when Sousuke nodded as an answer to her question.

Okay, I'm trying to avoid extreme cliffhangers from now on, although it does provoke reviewers…


End file.
